


Injured

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [29]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Injured





	Injured

Eames doesn’t like to be told what he should or shouln‘t do.

He lashes out, words like poison, and takes the job.

* * *

Radio silence is their custom, time and distance familiar healing balms.

* * *

Arthur’s never allowed wounds to fester, but Eames comes home to a wedding ring on the dresser.

* * *


End file.
